Sunset Boulevard
by ashleyrhage
Summary: On his journey to become the man he's always wanted to be, he meets the girl who sticks through the good times, stays for the bad times, and might just last forever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's a new story, and it's kinda just a side project of mine and my boyfriend's that we've been working on. We have an outline planned out for this one, and it's kinda just our new thing. But, review it and let us know what you think about this. & hopefully, we'll be back before too long with the next chapter in this new story.

P.S; NO. I'm not giving up on The Last Fight, I just have way too much Santana & Quinn in my head for only one story, you know? (:

* * *

Sunset Boulevard Chapter One:

* * *

**-Santana's P.O.V-**

It was the second practice of the summer and I had a lot of work to do to whip these new girls into shape for the start of the season in August.

I've been head cheerleader since my sophomore year when I proved that I had the skills to make it.

I had worked and choreographed routines that had won us 2 National championships, and I would be damned if I didn't get another national championship during my senior year.

As my girls jogged on to the field, I kept my eyes on my toes as I stretched my legs out and bent towards them. I did the same routine on the other leg, as I waited while some of the freshman jogged over.

I looked up, searching the girls to make sure I had all 16 of them there. I stood up and wiped my ass off as I walked over to the group.

"Hi Santana!" a young freshman, named Sarah, I believe called out as I came near.

"Hey girls! Did we all have a good night last night?" I asked with fake enthusiasm as they all started replying.

"Good. Cause today I'm gonna work your asses to the bone." I said with an evil grin as they all started groaning.

"Well, since you guys don't seem as enthused as I am, stretch. Then meet me at the track."

I called out as I walked slowly towards the track. By the time I made it to the track all 16 girls were there waiting on me.

* * *

**-Quinton P.O.V.-**

First day of practice for the summer. I know that being new would cause problems but walking up to the field to start practice, this was not what I expecting.

"Drumline, line up!" The band director Dr. Jay Hartford but better know a Dr. J, yelled out on to the field to round-up the line.

"This is Lucy Fabray she just mov..."

"Um... actually I go by Quinn if you don't mind Sir." I say as I flip my hair out of my face.

"That's fine. Drumline this is Quinn Fabray she recently moved here from Oklahoma she will be this years p2 on the line. She will also be playing the guitar for concert band this year."

"Quinn these are our snares; Jake our p1, Ryder our p3; basses, Dylan p1, Ryan p2, Cole p3, Jamie p4; quads Damian and Seth."

"So now we have another girl on the line. Dr. J, Jamie was an exception, girls don't belong on the line. Especially on my line." Jake the p1 and obvious leader of the line said as He stared at me.

"Yea, how come she just moves here and gets the p2 seat. I've been here since freshmen year and I'm only a p3. That should have been mine not hers. said Ryder."

"Guys just give her a chance, you gave me one, its only fair and besides for all you know she could be better than you Ryder so shut up."

Jamie said as she put her bass down and shook my hand.

"Us girls got to stick together. Now let's go get you a snare so we can see how good you are. I have to see what im backing up" she says as we start walking.

"Yep us girls. To bad im one of the guys." i say under my breath as we head to the band room to get my stuff so we can start practice.

"Who's that girl?" I ask, pointing to the raven haired cheerleader standing by the edge of the track.

"Oh, her. That's Santana Lopez, head cheerleader, HBIC, and hottest lesbian I've ever seen, and I'm straight!" Jamie replied.

"Oh." was my only reply as we make our way to get my stuff.

* * *

**-Santana P.O.V.-**

"Okay. Originally you were going to do 10 laps, but since you decided to groan and gripe about getting worked you get 26 laps. One lap for each girl,since each one of you complained. I want to see jogging or running, no walking! If I catch you walking, you get extra laps. Go!" I said.

I stood next to the track and watched with a grin as one of the girls fell flat on her ass after she tripped over her own shoe string. I decided to let my eyes travel and they ended up on the hot new blonde that was on snare.

She had a rocking bod, although her clothes were too baggy for my liking. But, her hair was shaggy, hitting above her shoulders, and she seemed to be listening hard to the girl she was walking with.

10 min later she came out of the band room with a snare i see this and now I'm wondering how good she must be with her hands.

"I need to get laid" I think to myself.

Suddenly, she looked up at me, and all I could see were gorgeous hazel eyes and then a fierce blush left on her cheeks.

I smiled at her, grinning when I slightly tilted my head and she was just staring at my ass.

"Stacy! 2 extra laps! I said, NO WALKING!" I yelled, flipping my aviators down into place, as I started walking to the bleachers on the other side of the field, pausing to look back at the blonde. Obviously, I was gonna be here awhile.

* * *

**-Quinton P.O.V.-**

_10 min later_

Jamie and I come out of the band room with a black and green snare with a black panther in the middle of the snare head.

"These are much cooler then the ones we had at my old school. They were so plain and so...white."

"We just got these this year. We got a grant and Dr. J said that the drumline will be the first thing that had to change."

As we keep walking and come to the end of the track I see Santana talking.. ok well.. yelling at one of the girls.

"Stacy! 2 extra laps! I said, NO WALKING!"

I turn to look at Jamie to ask if she is always like that but as I go to open my mouth she said "Dont make eye contact, just keep walking, and yes she's always like that."

As we keep walking Santana and I lock eyes. I stop walking and just stare. Let me just say if you saw that ass, you would be staring too. So much for not making eye contact.

* * *

**-Quinton P.O.V.-**

As I get ready to leave the band room I check my phone for messages that I might have missed.

**From Grumpy Kitty:** _Hey asshole! I see you forgot how to use your phone down in Florida. It's been almost a month since you moved! It would be nice if you would call or text your bestfriend, you know. Text me or call me i miss you blonde head._

**To Grumpy Kitty:**_ Hey I'm sorry I've just been real busy with trying to get all my transition stuff together and mom and dad are killing me with this move. i miss you too grumpy. I'll call you tonight before i go to bed or we can face time or something. but I haven't forgotten about you. promise._

As I finish the text I throw my stuff in my car in the backseat and get in and start the engine. I plug up my galaxy to the auxiliary and turn to a playlist. I back up my car out of the parking spot.

**_CRASH_**

I can not believe this shit. I just got this car together. I look into my passenger side window and I see a blue BMW convertible. In the car I see a dark-haired ponytail in the driver seat and a blond-haired pony in the passenger seat. From what I can tell, the blonde was in tears and the driver was giving me a look from hell as it looked like she was yelling.

I get out of the car to see what the damage was on my car and the other car and to see if the girls in the other car are okay. As I get out and close my door I hear the door of the other car close and was met with the last person that I would want to see.

Santana. Maybe she won't be so bad since I'm new and I think she seems to think I'm a decent human, even though we haven't really met yet.

She comes up round my car before I could really get my mind straight, cussing and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Ay dios mio! Mi papi is going to murder me! What have you done? I just got this car like 3 days ago! Oh my god. What the hell am I supposed to tell my father? He's gonna murder me, and you!" She turns to look at me, pointing her finger.

Suddenly the blonde in the passenger seat recovers enough to get out.

"Santi, is your car broken?" the blonde asks, wiping tears from her face and clinging to Santana's side.

"Yes, B. My car is now broken. But, it's okay. No one got hurt." Santana says to the blonde, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Hey, listen. Let's talk about this like adults. How about I fix your car? I'm a really good mechanic. I promise, I fixed my car, even. Although, you can't tell right now..." I ramble off for a second.

"I don't even know you! What makes you think that I would trust my car to someone who I don't know a fucking thing about?!"

"Just... just let me fix it. It is my fault after all." I reply, praying to whatever higher being that Santana agrees.

"Ugh! How do I know your not just gonna ruin my car? My dad is away on a business trip. He will be gone for only 3 weeks. Do you see my car, do you see my fucking car, because right now I honestly don't think you do! You have exactly 3 weeks from tomorrow to get this fixed. What's your number? I'll text you to get your address."

Santana states as she tells the blonde to go get in the car. I state my number, and she leaves after calling me so I'll have hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**JSYK: This story is about Quinn, going from the very beginning of his transition to the final steps of it. In this story you'll follow him and Santana, AJ and Kaylynn, and whoever else we decide to throw in to make you wonder. We do not own Glee or any of it's characters, we do however own this story line and whoever else happens to appear in it. The places and towns from this may or may not exist. With that said, have a good day/night and read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After we exchange information I get in my car and finally put out the parking lot and head home. I turn the corner onto my street and as I pull into the driveway and just my luck my dad is in the garage working on god knows what. I roll up the windows and get out and head to the garage as fast as I can to get a tarp so dad won't see what I've done. I'm not ready for any questions yet. But, just my luck the tarp I took off my car this morning is not there. Which means somebody, which is my father, is in an OCD mood and said tarp that I need is all the way in the back of the garage in a tub which as I can see my father is sitting on.

"This day can't get any worse, can it?" I say to myself.

"Quinn what happened to your car?" Correction it could get worse.

I turn around and there she is 4 ft 9 in of blonde loud mouthery on her scooter just staring at my bumper at the end of the driveway. I run down the drive and grab her off the scooter she was sitting on and fling her over my shoulder and hang her upside down.

"Listen here brat keep quiet." But it was too late. My dad came out of the garage with a rag.

"Put you sister down boy, its not her fault you wrecked your car."

"Fine."

I let her down and before she get back on her scooter I whisper in her ear, "I know what you did with AJ last night don't forget."

Kaylynn was in shock I could see it in her face. She started her scooter and before she took off she said, "I know you tried to buy T online and don't think I won't tell mom and dad."

To say that I wasn't a little scared would be a lie.

Mom and dad would kill me... OK mom would kill me, dad would just yell. As Kay Kay rode away probably to meet Ashton down at the park at the end of the street dad came over after dropping the rag and walked over to my car just shaking his head.

"So you gonna tell me what happened son or am I gonna have to start guessing?"

"I was pulling out of a parking spot in the parking lot and I guess I wasn't paying attention and backed up into this girls car."

My dad looked at me in shock.

"They were OK..."

"They...?"

"There was a girl in the passenger seat...anyway I hit the front bumper off to the left side."

"Did you get exchange information?"

"No." I say as I look down.

"And why not?"

"I told her that I would fix it for free..."

"And why would you do that son?"

"She said that she just got the car and her dad would be mad. I felt like I had to offer. Its not like I can't do it."

"OK then next question, when are you suppose to fix this said car?"

"Um... I don't know I'll call her tonight to find out but I'll probably start in a day or two."

*Down at the park*

"He knows AJ, I don't know how but he knows. I'm so scared." Kay Kay cried as AJ held her in her lap under the bridge by the pond out of site.

"Hey, hey calm down babe, he wouldn't tell your parents." AJ said as she ran her hands through the blondes hair and kissed her forehead.

"You don't know that for all you know..." Kaylynn was cut off by Ashton's lips on hers. The kiss stayed lazy for there was no rush, AJ was just showing the love that she had for her, showing she was there for her.

"What was that for?" Kaylynn said a little out of breath after they broke the kiss.

"I just... I know that we haven't known each other long and we haven't really talked about us, about what we are but the one thing I know is that I'm...I'm falling in love with you. I've never found someone that understands me like the way you do. Friend or not." AJ said as she looked into Kay Kay's eyes.

"Me too." Kaylynn says before kissing AJ's neck. "So what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure that my parents think that you're a boy".

"Do you really think that?"

"Babe, have you looked in the mirror lately? You only wear boy clothes, you have a deep and raspy voice, which I think is sexy, and your hair is in a short fohawk, and you have boy features and you're muscular and you have like no boobs. Sometimes I forget that you have them."

"Do I really look like that much of a boy?"

"Okay look let's go back to my house and go to the club house under the tree. I have a mirror in there and you can see for yourself."

Kaylynn grabbed Ashton and headed to their scooters so they can walk them the 1/4 mile to her house.

* * *

*Quinn*

"I can't believe that Kaylynn that little devil." Quinn thinks as he heads inside after talking to his dad about the parts he would need to fix both cars.

"Quinnie" Quinn's mom walks into his room. "How was practice? I know you only have about a week 'til school starts and you missed most of the practices."

"It was fine mom, I made p2 and made a friend, Jamie she's a bassist."

"That's nice. I'm glad that you are making friends. Well, me and dad are going to go get dinner for the family as you saw, he decided to clean the garage instead of putting the lasagna in the oven like I told him too... so I hope chinese is OK with you?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Good cause you have no choice. OK, I'll leave you to take your shower." Judy said as she gets up to leave that room.

"Oh your sister and Ashton are in the dance studio. When you get done tell them to come in and wash up, we should be on our way back by then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Now time to shower Quinn thinks to himself as he gets up to go into his bathroom to go shower.

After I get out of the shower I head to my closet for clothes. I put on a clean binder, tank top and basketball shorts before heading back to my desk to call Santana before I head to get my sister from outside.

_***RING RING**_*

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Santana..?" Quinn said as soon as the line picked up.

"Umph. No, Britt! Hold on, I'm on the phone. Yeah, this is her..." she trailed off slightly confused.  
"Hey it's Quinn. I was calling to see when you had time for me to start working on your car."

"Oh, uh, well, it's like Tuesday... and I have practice at 6 a.m and 3 p.m everyday this week. Could we start on like Saturday or something?"

"Yeah, that's great. So, do you want me to just text you my address and you meet here at like 8 or something?"

"Are you crazy, Quinn? I'm not getting out of bed at 8 a.m on a Saturday that I don't have practice. Text me your address, and I'll be there around noon. Deal?"

Quinn coughs slightly, realizing he was probably the only person on the planet that was awake at 8 a.m on weekends.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Santana. I'll text you now. Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." was all he heard before he heard his phone beep that the call had ended.

"Well, that went well." Quinn said and went to go get his sister from doing whatever.

* * *

*Dance Studio*

AJ and Kaylynn arrived at the Fabray's and head to the backyard parking the scooters by the building.

"Is this really necessary?" Ashton asked as she walked inside.

"Probably not but you don't believe me, so I have to show you. Okay stand in front of the mirrors". AJ goes and stands in front of the mirrors and Kaylynn stands behind her.

"Lets start from the bottom and make our way up, shall we?" Kay Kay said with a giggle.

"You always have on some kind of skinny jeans or shorts and they are all boys, it looks like you raided Harry Styles' closet. Your shoes are always high tops of any kind, vans or converse.

AJ looked down at her shoes and skinny jean shorts in the mirror. She had on blue and red Vans with faded blue jean shorts that she made out of a old par of skinny jeans from last year that had gotten to short, with a black belt with a superman buckle.

"You wear boys shirts. Every shirt in your closet is a tank, t shirt, or button up. Out of all of them that you own, not one girly thing."

AJ looks up from the ground to see her DC tank top that is superman colors that's a size to big.

Kay places her hands on AJ shoulders and feels the muscles moving as AJ tenses. She moves her hands down AJ's arms to pull her hands out of her pockets.

"Your hair is in a short fohawk. And your facial features don't help you any." Kay ran her hand down AJ's jaw.

"I can't help that I have a great jaw line. It runs in the family." AJ said as she moves Kays' hand and runs her hand over her jaw then through her hair.

"Now let's get to my favorite part." Kay said as her hand moves to pull AJ's shirt up. "You have the best body I have ever seen on any 16 yr old." Kay ran her hand up AJ's shirt running her fingers up and down the lines of AJ's abs and other stomach muscles. As Kay ran her hands up AJ's body she flexed her muscles to define them better.

"So you like what you see?"

"Yes I sure do."

"You got your own situation."

"I like Pauly D, The Situation is a douche. But, you said I have my own.. As in your mine."

"If that's what you want... Then, yes. I'm yours."

Kaylynn never responded but instead turned and captured AJ's lip within her own. AJ immediately got control and grabbed Kay behind her neck to pull her deeper into the kiss causing her to moan softly against AJ's lips.

"I'm yours, as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you, AJ. Always. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

AJ smiled and kissed Kaylynn harder and pulled Kay onto her lap as she sat down against the mirrors, never breaking their kiss. She wrapped her arms around Kay's waist and just smiled at her. AJ took this as her opportunity to slide her lips down to Kay's neck and slowly started biting her neck and running her tongue over the bite marks.

"Fuck, AJ. Don't do that."

"Why not, babe?"

"Cause it makes me want you, really bad.. And I can't have you."

"And I ask again, why not?" AJ says as she slowly slides her hand down to Kaylynn's pants and rubs light circles over her clit while making her way back up to her lips and kissing her softly to try and catch Kaylynn's moans.

"Hey girls! Oh my god! Uh... I'm going inside. Mom and Dad went to get dinner.. Finish up whatever is going in here and get inside to get cleaned up... Uh, bye." Quinn said with a stutter as he turned and jogged to the door.

* * *

Review.


End file.
